


Keeping up with the Miyas

by sunflxrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Parenthood, haikyuu!! - Freeform, just atsuhina as doting parents, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflxrs/pseuds/sunflxrs
Summary: a collection of instagram post-like drawings showcasing atsumu and hinata being the cutest parents to their children!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Keeping up with the Miyas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts).



> "Prompt 4"
> 
> your prompts were all very adorable and fun! I had a blast drawing this, hope you like it :')

Atsumu and Shouyou as parents. Even when they do not win the gold medal, they still feel like winners

Of course, they will also teach their kids how to play volleyball...

and their kids will always be showered with lots of kisses <3 NICE RECEIVE! 


End file.
